<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll fix you with my love by lemonade_juice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287283">i'll fix you with my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_juice/pseuds/lemonade_juice'>lemonade_juice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Scene, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, I love them so much, Missing Scene, tw: blood and injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_juice/pseuds/lemonade_juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Villanelle comes home hurt and bleeding, Eve is there to take care of her. However, Eve knows that something else is bothering her underneath it all. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Eve is the one to take care of Villanelle instead of Dasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll fix you with my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! here is another one shot for all you lovely folks! please leave feedback if yall enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence surrounded the night, daring for all hell to break loose at any moment. Tension lingers in the air, ready to bust. If Eve wasn’t so on edge, she’d be enjoying the quietness. It was rare for her to have moments like this anymore. <br/>	Not since she met Villanelle. Her beloved, Villanelle. It was her choice to be with her and though her life may never know peace again, she will never regret it. Villanelle has brought her more love and cherishment she could ever imagine. <br/>	Villanelle also makes Eve worry more than what is normal. Not because she’s unsafe but because she’s so arrogant and flamboyant, she’s afraid it will get her killed one day. Whilst she has slowed down with killing since their visit to Rome six months ago, Eve has noticed something amiss with Villanelle. She hasn’t been the same since she came home from her trip to Russia two weeks ago. <br/>	She’s moped around their home for days. They talk but not like they used to. It’s as if Villanelle is always trying to dodge Eve from asking what happened. Eve knows that whatever it is, she doesn’t want to talk about it but it hurts her heart to see Villanelle hurting so badly. She’d do anything to take her pain away. <br/>	Tonight is no different. Except Villanelle left last night to Romania and has yet to return. She mentioned something about being promoted and called it bullshit. Eve isn’t entirely sure what Villanelle said exactly because she was so angry it came out in partial gibberish. She knows that Villanelle is killing someone, that much is for certain. <br/>	They’ve only spoken briefly on the matter but she knows Villanelle wants to dismantle the twelve from the inside out. It’s all part of her plan by getting promoted. When she mentioned it to Eve, she wanted in on it, too. She wants to destroy that organization if it’s the last thing she does. <br/>	Villanelle bursts through the door right then, interrupting her thoughts. She is covered in blood and for a second Eve smiles, wanting to know how the kill went, till she realizes the blood belongs to her. Her face falls flat and she runs to her. <br/>“V,” she gasps, as she follows her into the bathroom. Villanelle collapses on the floor against the tub. Tears stain her face. “What happened?” <br/>“I-I’m done with this shit,” she grumbles, her Russian accent thick as ever. <br/>	She removes her hand from the source of the blood, revealing to Eve a stab wound on her arm. It’s still bleeding profusely, so Eve quickly presses a towel to it. The motion hurts her as she winces at the touch of it, “I know it hurts. I’m going to try and make it better.” <br/>“I am going to skin every last one of them alive,” Villanelle growls. More tears fall from her eyes, “I should’ve never taken this job. Prison was better than this.” <br/>	Eve knows that Villanelle is only saying that because her emotions are all over the place. Everything she kept bottled up  for all these years has been knocked over and broken. It still hurts Eve a little inside to hear her say that she wishes she was still in prison. She knows that neither of them would know about each others existence if that was the case but if there is one thing Eve is grateful to the twelve for, it’s Villanelle. <br/>“Well, if you were still in prison, we would’ve never met each other,” Eve mentions this to her lover. She removes the bloodied towel to look at the wound. It’s stopped bleeding for now, but it’s deep and will definitely need stitches. <br/>“You would be much happier without me,” Villanelle sobs softly. She looks down at her own wound and back up at Eve, whose grabbing the first aid and suture kit, “I ruined your life.” <br/>	Eve snaps around when she hears this, “No. No I wouldn’t. I am only happy because I have you,” she returns to Villanelle’s side where she begins to clean the wound with antiseptic. The woman grimaces from the burning, “I know it burns. I’m trying to be gentle.” <br/>“I love you, Eve,” the way that Villanelle looks at her with tears in her eyes burns a hole through her heart. It pierces her soul like no other. It’s the look of pure, genuine love. <br/>“I love you,” Eve raises her hand to cup Villanelle’s face softly. She takes the pad of her thumb and wipes away the excess tears. “Don’t ever believe anything different.” <br/>	She breaks away from Villanelle’s stare a few moments later to stitch up the wound. Villanelle bites down on a rag and holds her arm while Eve carefully threads the needle through. It only takes a couple to close the wound but it will leave a nasty scar. <br/>	While Eve cleans up the bathroom, Villanelle sits in a trance. Her mind is elsewhere and she doesn’t snap back until Eve says to her, “We need to get you cleaned up. We have to get all the blood off you.” <br/>“Are you going to stay with me?” Villanelle asks in almost a childlike way. It’s heartbreaking but Eve understands. <br/>“Of course,” Eve leans over the tub and starts a bath for her. “I’m not going anywhere.” <br/>	Villanelle simply nods and undresses herself. She steps into the water, which turns red almost immediately as the water begins to wash her clean. Eve just sits on the floor, watching her. She’s disassociating herself from the world but it seems to help when Eve touches her. Eve reaches out to grab the rag and lets the water fall down Villanelle’s back. <br/>	It’s a simple gesture but it brings her back again. It distracts her enough to focus on Eve and only Eve. She does this for a while until the water runs cold. Then she helps Villanelle from the water and watches as she disappears into their bedroom. <br/>	When she joins her, Villanelle is dressed into an oversized t-shirt of Eve’s. An orange one with a blue teddy bear on it. She sits in their bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Eve joins her there and instantly wraps her arms around her. <br/>	That’s all it takes for Villanelle to completely break down again. The tears come harder than before and Eve can do nothing to stop them. So, she lets her cry. She lets her cry and takes all the pain and suffering she has endured onto herself. It’s high time that Villanelle stops carrying the burden of her traumas by herself. The trauma she should have never experienced. <br/>	When the sobbing seems to cease, Eve shifts so Villanelle is facing her. She cups her face again, “What happened, V?” <br/>	Villanelle takes in a hiccuping breath, “I killed my mother. I knocked her out and set the house on fire.” <br/>	Eve doesn’t even know what to say. She knows from the bits and pieces Villanelle has told her, that her mother deserved it. However, that doesn’t take away from the shock that she actually did it. She doesn’t berate Villanelle or think any less of her. <br/>“I understand,” she says instead, because she does. Will she ever know the pain of what Villanelle went through? No but she doesn’t need to. She knows all she needs to know. “She can’t hurt you anymore.” <br/>	She thinks for a second that Villanelle is going to start crying again but she doesn’t, “Then why do I feel like shit about it?” <br/>“Because you have such a big heart,” Eve moves her hand so she can feel Villanelle’s heartbeat, “You have a good heart.” <br/>“Everyone thinks I am a monster,” she blinks rapidly and quickly wipes away more tears. “Do you think I am a monster?” <br/>“No,” Eve shakes her head, “You are anything but a monster.” <br/>“What am I?” <br/>	She takes in a deep breath, “You are everything. You are intelligent, charming, arrogant, beautiful, funny, loving. All of those things make you who you are. It’s the way you laugh when I do something stupid, or the fact that I can do no wrong in your eyes.” <br/>“That is true,” she chuckles, “I’m still confused as to how you  set the toaster on fire last week.” <br/>“It had a wire shortage!” Eve defends. They both burst into laughter and it’s refreshing after their long night of sorrow. <br/>“Do you know what I think about all the time Eve?” Villanelle asks as they come down from their bout of laughter. <br/>“What’s that?” <br/>“How I still love you after seeing you wear that sweater with the shirt the first time we had dinner together,” Villanelle smiles wickedly. <br/>“You asshole,” Eve starts laughing again as Villanelle grabs her by the waist and brings her in for a kiss. <br/>	Eve knows that it will be a long time before Villanelle truly feels okay being herself again but she is fine with that.  Healing doesn’t happen overnight. They will heal together, in their own time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at : kissvillanelle , for all things KE :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>